falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Conrad Kellogg
Kellogg's mother - mother Sarah - wife Mary - daughter |quests ='War Never Changes' Reunions Dangerous Minds |level =15 → Infinite (Player Level x 1.5) |special = |derived = - 15) x 10|dr=0|drmod=30|er=0|ermod=30}} |actor =Keythe Farley |dialogue =Kellogg.txt |baseid = (mysterious figure, Vault 111 abduction scene) (memory A) (memory B) (memory C) (memory D) (memory E) (memory E test) (memory G) (memory H) |refid = (mysterious figure) (memory A) (memory B) (memory C) (memory D) (memory E) (memory E test) (memory G) (memory H) }} Conrad "Connie" Kellogg is a Magnum-toting, ruthless, and highly skilled mercenary who serves as the Institute's primary operative within the Commonwealth. He appears as the secondary antagonist in Fallout 4. Background Born in 2179, Kellogg hails from the New California Republic on the West Coast. As a child, he lived in an impoverished household with his abusive father, a former raider, and his cynical, but loving mother. Being an alcoholic and abusive parent, Kellogg's father was unreliable as a provider for the family. Instead, Conrad's mother turned to her son for support, while also teaching him that relying on others was foolishness and that the only things in the world he could depend on were himself and his gun. Kellogg eventually ran away from home and became a mercenary. As an adult, Kellogg met a woman named Sarah in the Hub. They eventually married and moved to San Francisco, where they had a daughter, Mary. Though Kellogg worked for the Shi as an enforcer, his family was murdered by unspecified assailants, whom he later killed in retaliation. After the death of his family, Kellogg spent his life traveling eastward, working as a mercenary willing to do any job no matter how dirty, usually performing assassinations. Sometime later, he reached the East Coast and the Commonwealth, where he was eventually found by the Institute. While the Institute originally sent a proxy to confront and eliminate him (for allegedly tampering in their operations through his mercenary activity), he convinced them to hire him, proving himself by effortlessly eliminating several synths trying to kill him. Since then, he was hired to act as their primary surface operative, due to his extensive experience working in the Wasteland, something which the Institute's members lacked. However, in his words, he was despised by Institute personnel for being a "dirty surface degenerate," but his expertise in the field left them with no choice but to have him as their main operative. Kellogg was eventually tasked with leading a team of Institute scientists in invading Vault 111. The Institute required radiation-free test subjects, and the vault's cryogenically-preserved residents were the perfect candidates. The Institute learned of an infant; Shaun, and dispatched Kellogg to retrieve him from the vault. After finding the pod containing the boy in his parent’s arms, the team opened it up to retrieve the child. Kellogg ended up killing his awoken and confused parent; Nate/Nora, after they resisted. Kellogg then taunted the surviving parent, remarking that at least the "backup" will be unharmed before leaving the vault; Shaun's DNA was used by the Institute to complete the Generation 3 synths. At some point, Kellogg was cybernetically enhanced by the Institute, which slowed his aging and extended his lifespan. By 2287, he is over 108 years old but physically appears to be less than half of that, having roughly the same appearance as he did when he kidnapped Shaun, despite 60 years passing. Decades later, after kidnapping Shaun, Kellogg was sent, against his better judgment,Kellogg's dialogue: "It wasn't my idea to settle down with the kid in the middle of Diamond City. I thought it was a terrible idea." to Diamond City with a synth sharing the appearance of a ten-year-old Shaun. Kellogg described it as a "pet project" of Shaun's,Kellogg's dialogue: "But it was one of the old man's pet projects, so here we were. Me and the kid like a happy little family." although he realized later that he served as bait for the Sole Survivor.Kellogg's dialogue: "This whole setup in Diamond City was part of some elaborate plan of the old man's. Seems obvious now that we were bait for our friend from the Vault. The timing couldn't have been an accident. That's not how the old man works. I wonder if he outsmarted me in the end. Another loose end tied up." He eventually abandoned the house after X6-88 came to collect synthetic Shaun on behalf of the Institute. He was then tasked with tracking down the rogue Institute scientist Dr. Brian Virgil, who had recently fled from the Institute. In preparation for tracking down Dr. Virgil, Kellogg set up a base of operations in Fort Hagen, though he became injured in several battles on his way from Diamond City, forcing him to take time to recuperate in Hagen. With the help of Dogmeat, the Sole Survivor can track Kellogg to his base of operations. They fight through Fort Hagen's synth detail, as Kellogg taunts them, offering the Survivor a chance to turn back. As the player character approaches, Kellogg takes note of their determination and allows them a chance to talk to him, by revealing himself and ordering his synths to stand down. Kellogg informs the Sole Survivor that Shaun is no longer with him, but with the Institute. The conversation inevitably leads to a fight which results in Kellogg's demise. Kellogg's conscience goes on to wonder if Shaun had deliberately placed him in the Sole Survivor's path as a way of eliminating him as a loose end. The Sole Survivor can access Kellogg's memories with the use of his Cybernetic brain augmenter, and the aid of Nick Valentine and Dr. Amari. After leaving Kellogg's memories, the last echoes of the mercenary's consciousness speak to the Sole Survivor through Nick's body, taunting them for one last time. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions The Sole Survivor will have to slay Kellogg and take his chip away to Memory Den, where they will use Nick Valentine to see Kellogg's past and find the only way to enter the Institute. Inventory Notes * Kellogg is a very powerful opponent, with decent armor and (depending on player level) generally more than twice as much health as an NPC companion. * Technically, Kellogg is one of the oldest characters in the Fallout series when not accounting for non-human characters (such as ghouls, super mutants or Harold) or humans who spent their lives in extensive cryogenic supports (such as Robert House, Sole Survivor, Stanislaus Braun, etc., although Kellogg's age is a result of cybernetic improvements rather than natural aging). * In battle, Kellogg uses a Stealth Boy and, when damaged past a certain point, will use healing supplements to restore his health. * Kellogg also uses grenades very frequently and can throw multiple grenades at once. * If using a powerful enough weapon, Kellogg can be killed before he can even use his Stealth Boy or medical supplies. * Kellogg's history makes numerous references to major locations and factions from previous Fallout games that take place in the west. Specific things include the Hub, the New California Republic, and the Shi. * After the quest Dangerous Minds and having used Nick Valentine to access Kellogg's memories, Nick speaks to the player in Kellogg's voice saying: "Hope you got what you were looking for inside my head. Heh. I was right. Should've killed you when you were on ice." in an amused and resigned tone. Nick seems to not notice this, and when mentioning this to him he will simply state that Doctor Amari mentioned that some mnemonic impressions may have remained. * Kellogg is shown to still have somewhat of a soft side a few times during the game even after decades of killing his way through the wasteland. The first is when Kellogg speaks to the Sole Survivor offering some small sympathy and even regret over what happened (if the correct dialogue is picked). The second and third time happens during his narrative in his memory of having to kill Nate/Nora and when he says he grew attached to the 10-year-old synth of Shaun since it reminded him of what his life would've been like if his family were still alive. * It is revealed that Father never truly forgave Kellogg, proven correct as he deliberately baited Kellogg to Diamond City to be located by the Sole Survivor, and will be surprised if the Sole Survivor tells Father they pity Kellogg. * According to Deacon, The Railroad knows of Conrad Kellogg and see him as their number one public enemy. It is implied he has interfered with their operations and The Railroad has been trying to eliminate him. Notable quotes | | | | | | | }} Appearances Kellogg appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery Mary Kellogg.jpg|Mary, Kellogg's daughter Kellogg and his wife.jpg|Kellogg and Sarah Kells meeting.jpg|His meeting with the Institute Young Kellogg (Fallout 4).jpg|Kellogg as a child FSO UI C ShopIcon Kellogg.png|Kellogg's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare keluoge.png|Kellogg's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Kellogg icon.png|Kellogg's icon for Shattered FWW_Conrad_Kellogg.png|''Fallout: Wasteland Warfare'' figurine References Category:Antagonists Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Institute characters Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare characters de:Conrad Kellogg es:Kellogg fr:Kellogg pl:Conrad Kellog ru:Келлог uk:Келлог zh:康拉德·克罗格